


My Imagine Collection

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jotunn | Frost Giant, King Loki, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other, Reader-Insert, attempt on genderless imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be a collection of all the imagines I have ever written/will write. Most of these are posted already and can be found on my instagram page. They are based on pictures, requests, or random thoughts.<br/>The length can alter between a few hundred words, to a few thousand.<br/>I hope you enjoy them, feedback and requests are always welcome. I am currently trying to make sure all my imagines are genderless so everyone can enjoy it, but I apologise if that does not always work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine... Tom catching you kissing someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Tom sees you kissing someone else, what happened?

The man had been bothering you all night, not taking no for an answer. You looked around the room for Tom. You were suppose to meet here but he was running late due to an accident on set. You really hoped he would show up soon.

"Come on Pretty, just one drink."

You sigh. "Leave me alone." You growl.

"Ah, I love it when someone plays hard to get." He puts a hand on your ass and you turn around to punch him in the face. "Stay away from me, you creep." The man scowls before grinning suddenly and kissing you promptly. You push away and are about to kick the guy his ass when you see Tom standing a few feet away, his face absolutely heartbreaking. His eyes are moist as he turns around to leave.

You frown at the man who is currently smirking smugly at you. You kick him in the nuts and watch with glee as he is laying crumbled on the floor.

You quickly run after Tom and find him outside the pub, waiting for a cab with tears in his eyes.

"Tom." You whisper. You walk towards him and hold his hand. He turns his head away. "Please Tom, that wasn't what it looked like."

"Really?" He says bitterly. "Because it looked a lot like you were kissing someone else."

"I would never-"

"That's what I thought, but why did you do it then? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Do you l-love him?" He asks with a broken voice.

"No! I didn't even kiss him! Listen," You turn his head towards you. "He was bothering me all evening and eventually kissed me after I hit him. I love you and I won't let that asshole convince you otherwise."

"He was- Oh god, I'm so sorry y/n." His face turns apologetic and slightly pained. "I should have stopped him and instead I ran away and left you with him..."

"It's alright Love, I know how it must have looked. It's okay." You pull him in a hug which he returns without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, I should have protected and trusted you."

"Oh shush you. Forget about it. Let's go so something fun." You say before pulling away and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

He smirks although the joy doesn't reach his eyes just yet. You know he is still beating himself up about what happened, but you also know he would get around soon enough.

"How about we go dancing?" He asks softly.

You smile at him. "I would love to." A cab pulls over and you get out a few minutes later at your favourite club. Security smiles at the both of you before letting you in. Tom immediately drags you to the dancefloor and you follow while laughing. You spend the rest of the evening dancing together, just having a good time, the occurrence of earlier long forgotten. Eventually the music slows down, and you dance a last song close together, shuffling across the dancefloor. "I love you." You smile at the soft whisper in your ear. "I love you too." You whisper back.

You are twirled around and see the relieved look on Tom his face. "Where you doubting that?" You ask.

"I thought you might have changed your mind."

You look at him as if he had grown a second head before smiling.

"Never you silly man. I'll always love you."

The smile that covers his face is breathtaking.

"I love you too, y/n. Always."


	2. Imagine... Adam saving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get attacked, and then you run into something truly dark...

You could hear the footsteps getting closer. No! You ran faster, your heartbeat pounding in your ears. You ran around a corner in an alleyway... with a dead end. You turned around and screamed when you saw a face just an inch away from yours.

You grabbed your chest and let out a relieved breath when you recognised him. "Hello Adam." You gasped between laboured breaths. He looked at you worried.

"Are you alright y/n?"

"Yeah I'm... No actually." You confessed. "There was someone after me. I'm so glad you're here."

He smiled at you and pulled you in a hug. "It's okay, I will keep you safe." You relaxed in his arms but he suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" You asked worried.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he pulled the neck of your shirt aside. Blood.

"Wha-What is that?"

Adam his jaw was tense. "A bite. A poisonous bite." As if on cue you felt a slow burn starting in your shoulder.

"But how? I thought you were the only vampire?"

"It's not a vampire bite. There are more poisonous creatures out there. This bite won't change you. It will just kill you."

You started crying against his chest. "I don't want to die..."

He looked at you with a strange look in his eyes before kissing your neck. You felt something strange before losing consciousness. Pain.

-

The darkness surrounding you was plagued with visions of your past. It was as if your life was flashing before you. Somewhere in the back of your mind you were worried. Was this what dying felt like?

-

You woke up after what seemed to be an eternity. The room around you was dimly lit so you could open your eyes easily. Your body felt sore all over. You looked around the room. You were in a simple but large bedroom, laying in the big four-poster bed. You heard a soft whisper beside you. "Y/n?"

You carefully turned your head towards the sound. "Adam..." You tried to say, but you started coughing uncontrollably. Your throat felt as if it was lined with sand paper.

You felt a cup at your mouth and took a sip of the wonderful smelling liquid. The taste was amazing and you quickly gulped down the rest. It felt _so good_.

"Easy, you don't want to get nauseas." Adam whispered.

You looked at him properly for the first time since waking up. He looked like a wreck. He looked even thinner than before, and somehow his skin looked even paler and greyer than normal. "What happened?" You asked worried. Did Adam get hurt?

He choked on a humourless laugh. "I'm a monster, that's what happened." You froze and looked at the empty cup on the bedside table. You swallowed thickly as your new mind started putting the puzzle pieces together.

"So..." You said with a shaky voice. "I guess you're not the only one anymore..."

Adam looked to be in so much pain. His eyes were just heartbreaking. "I'm so sorry..." He said with a broken voice. "It was the only way to safe you. If you could call what I did to you saving."

You looked at him while rolling your eyes. "I thought I was rather successful in convincing you, you are _not_ a monster."

"You... You still believe that? Even after what I've done?"

"You saved me. I don't care about being a vampire." You looked away. "Now I can be with you... unless you don't want me to. Just tell me when you want me to leave and I will."

You felt a hand on your chin, turning your head back towards Adam. He looked at you with his piercing gaze.

"I never want you to leave me. I love you y/n. And I always will."

You smiled at him and crossed the final distance between you two to kiss him fiercely. "I love you too." You whispered against his lips.

He looked at you with wide eyes. "Do you want to marry me?" He blurted out. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

You smirked "Eternity is a long time. So yes. Of course I want to marry you." A relieved look flashed across his face before he pulled you in for another kiss. The kiss started to get more heated, you pull back and smile. "Calm down my Love." You said between giving him small kisses all over his face. You cupped his cheek and brushed your thumb over his sharp cheekbone.

"We have all of eternity after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always leave requests, if I like it I might write it ;)


	3. Imagine... Tom wanting you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sitting in your favourite bar when you hear a very familiar voice.

Soft Jazz was playing on the background of the cozy café. It was an old place, a bar right next to the entrance, a small podium in the back and tables and chairs in between. You were a regular and waved at the barman, Stephen, when you walked in. He waves back and sends a waitress to you with your favourite drink as you sit down at the table closest to the bar. "Hello y/n, how are you tonight?" The blond woman, Mandy, asks with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you." You smile back. "I heard there would be some people performing tonight, so I thought I came by to check it out."

Mandy smirks. "Oh, it will be a very special performance."

Before you get the chance to ask what she means the lights dim and a spotlight shines on the podium.

A man with a guitar walks up and waves to the small crowd nervously. Not that you could actually call it a crowd. There were probably only ten people there, tops.

You didn't really see the man because you were sitting at the table farthest away from the podium and you were too busy studying your drink, which Stephen had somehow poured in a pink plastic princes cup. You threw him a glare as the man on the podium sat down on a stool, cleared his throat and spoke;

"Eehm, hello, I will be playing 'Back for good' by Take That. I hope you like it." He softly started playing the first notes as your head shot up. You knew that voice. You focus on his face and your eyes widen. You know that  _face_!

"Tom..." You whisper.

You gulp down half your drink to calm your nerves. What was he doing here?

Suddenly his eyes find yours and he smiles as he continues playing the song. His voice is as beautiful as you remembered. You hadn't spoken for so long. And you missed him. But he was the one who broke the relationship up. And it's not like the song meant anything... right?

You swallow nervously when the few people present applaud and he makes his way towards you.

"Hello y/n." He says and points at the empty seat beside you. "Is this seat taken?" You shake your head numbly. "It's been so long. How are you?" He asks after he sits down.

"I'm good... I moved, got a nice penthouse a few blocks from that one coffee shop. You know..." Your voice trails off and you look away.

"I miss you." He blurts out. You look back at him, shocked.

You want to answer but your throat tightens up. You turn your face away again. You want to ask so many things, but the most important question first; "Then why did you leave...?" You whisper with a broken voice.

You feel a warm hand holding yours while another gently turns your head back towards Tom.

"Because I thought it would be better. I though you would be happier with someone normal. Someone who didn't have a life filled with crazy fans and media. I thought... well... I was an idiot. And I really want to be with you again. I miss you so much. So... do you think you can find it in your heart to forgi-"

You silence him with a soft quick kiss.

"I will try." You say with a small smile. And as you kiss again you feel his arms wrap around you. You know things won't be magically fixed now, but you would work on it. You would just fall in love, again.


	4. Imagine... King Loki needing a book you have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are calmly reading in the library when the king suddenly speaks to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a little longer than expected XD

You were sitting in a corner of the library, your head buried in a book about Jotunn spells. You were trying to translate them to Æsir, but it was giving you some trouble. There were so little books on Jotunn magic. And when you asked the old and grumpy librarian he yelled at you about monsters and stuff. You thought it was stupid. You studied the Jotunn a lot. And they seemed like normal people only just... well... blue. You groaned and threw the book aside before yawning. It was getting late, you should probably go to bed.

You went to gather the books around you to put them back when you heard a smooth velvet voice behind you. "Are you finished with that min følges?" You turned around to see the king motioning towards the book you just picked up.

"Oh... y-yes my king." You handed him the book before politely curtseying.

He looked from you to the book and back. "Why were you reading this?"

Oh no. Memories flashed in front of your eyes. People, no Æsir, hated you. They thought you were a monster yourself for studying the _Frostgiants_. Of course the king would be no different. Odin certainly didn't appreciate it.

"I was trying to translate an ancient spell Sire." You answered after pushing the memories back to a far corner of your mind.

The king looked stunned. "Two questions." He said. "One; are you a sorcerer? And two; why would you translate a spell from Jotenheim?"

"I am a sorcerer My king, a healer to be precise, and I wish to visit Jotenheim some time. But I need that spell to do so." You blushed and kept your head bowed. You knew you were a freak but you wouldn't even _think_ about lying.

"What is your name min følges? I do not believe I have seen you around here?"

"Y/n Sire. And normally I use the books from my own library, but it was lacking today."

The king looked at you curiously. "What was the spell you were trying to translate?"

"It gives the person the physical abilities and appearance of a Jotunn Sire. It will make sure the cold won't bother me."

Loki got up abruptly. "Come to my personal chambers after breakfast tomorrow. And bring any books you think might be useful for the translation." Before you could answer he was already gone. You sat there stunned for a moment before shaking your head and retreating to your own chambers. You would worry about what had happened in the morning.

-

You couldn't help but fidget continuously during breakfast. Had he been serious last night? Did he really want you to come to his chambers? The more you thought about it, the sillier it seemed. You probably misunderstood him. Or perhaps he only wanted to borrow your books? You were so lost in thoughts you didn't notice the figure standing next to you until he cleared his throat. "Min følges, have you finished eating yet?"

The hall was a lot quieter than usual. Everybody was looking at the king standing at your table. You were sitting on your own in the back corner, so you wouldn't bother anyone. You looked at your empty plate. "I am, my king." He nodded.

"Would you mind if I escorted you to my chambers for our appointment then?" Loki looked you in the eyes while offering an arm.

You took it while stuttering an answer. "I-I would b-be honoured, S-Sire."

You walked out together and you couldn't help but bow your head at all the stares. Nobody seemed to look directly at the two of you, because it was impolite to stare at the royal family and its company, but you could still _feel_ the eyes on your back.

You relaxed slightly when you left the more busy parts of the castle behind, but started getting tense again when you entered the private wing of the royals. Loki lead you to a large pair of wooden doors and opened them with a wave of his hand. He walked inside and you looked around in awe. The library was  _huge_. You had expected just a chamber with some bookcases. But this was two floors of books! The common library looked pathetic in comparison to this. "Wow..." You whispered.

The king smiled at you. "I'm glad you like it." You couldn't keep your eyes away from him. You had never seen him smile before, and especially not like this. It looked happy and... friendly. "Ehm... I... I didn't bring any books." You clear your throat while he chuckles.

"That is quite alright. I have more than enough books for the both of us. I'm sure we can translate it." He walked to two comfortable looking chairs and grabbed the book from yesterday from a nearby table. "Have a seat, have you translated any Jotunn spells before?"

You sat down and nodded. "I have Sire, only none as old as this one. Most ruins look like the modern ones, but not all of them."

Loki looked a bit surprised before he hid it again behind his mask of indifference. "I have a book about ancient ruins. Maybe there is something useful in there." A book appeared in you lap and you opened it without hesitation. "Oh." You said after reading for a while. "It's a dialect." The king nodded.

"Indeed, a royal dialect to be precise. This spell was most likely created by a member of the royal court of Jotenheim."

"But... why would a spell book from Jotunn royalty lay in the Asgardian library?"

"Probably taken during the war and thrown aside like the other spoils of war." His voice was bitter and you couldn't help but wonder why.

"That seems likely. But at least it can be translated now." You translate the spell in your mind and start casting it without second thought. When you open your eyes a few seconds later they are bright red. You look at your blue hand and carefully touch your face. It feels weird, as if you are wearing a full body suit. You look at the king and flinch back from the look on his face. A mixture of hatred and disgust.

Your eyes turn sad and you get up and run away.

-o-x-o-

You feel a warm grip on your wrist and turn around with your head still bowed. You couldn't bare to see that look in his eyes again.

"Please, wait. I didn't mean... I was not disgusted by _you_. I... I have to show you something." You finally looked at him again and saw his eyes were looking at you with kindness and regret in them. And... something that looked an awfully lot like fear?

He looked pointedly at where his hand was still holding your wrist and you had to blink a few times before your brain was able to process what you saw.

It looked as if the blue of your skin was crawling over his hand and slowly up to his wrist and arm. You gasped in shock and pulled back.

"Did something went wrong with the spell?" You asked worried.

The king laughed without humour. "No. The spell works fine. You're just not the only one who is under a spell. I am as well. Under the complete opposite spell you're under."

You look absolutely shocked. "You... You're Jotunn?"

He looks at you with a deep and seemingly ancient sadness in his eyes. "I am. I'm a _Frostgiant_ , I am the monster parents tell their children about at night."

"I'm so sorry..." You whisper. You loved the Jotunn and their culture, but you knew the rest of Asgard absolutely _hated_ them. It wasn't such a big surprise when in turn, they started hating _you_. The freak who studied the monsters. The outcast.

"You can see how this will have to stay a secret. The king turning out to be a Frostgiant will not be taken well."

You nod in agreement. "Obviously, the Æsir are horrible at adjusting to anything other then their perfect selves."

This time the sadness in his eyes is pushed away by curiosity. "You are taking this surprisingly well. No yelling, screaming, crying, running..."

"There is nothing to run from Sire."

He looked you in the eyes intently, but you had nothing to hide, you weren't lying. "I would like to see you again min følges." He bluntly stated.

You smiled. "I would like that as well."

He looked surprised at your answer, as if he expected you do decline. "How about a private dinner tomorrow evening?"

You nodded shyly.

"Perfect, I'll pick you up from your chambers at seven."

You smiled at your king and got up before bowing slightly. "I'll look forward to tomorrow my king, good night."

You walked out and closed the door behind you, almost missing the soft reply.

"Goodnight... y/n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Loki use "min følges" which means "my companion" because it is genderless, and I believe the king would use something other than a name to talk to someone. So I scratched the milady, and used this instead.  
> Let me know what you think, am I taking this too far?


	5. Imagine... Young Loki his birthday coming along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Loki his birthday! Time for a party, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has trigger warnings for Child abuse, abuse, and basically Odin is a dick.

You were willing your horse to go faster. You had left the hunting party behind you hours ago, but you were running late. It was the birthday of your best friend, Loki, and you were missing his birthday party.

Normally you weren't a big fan of hunting, but the hunters went to a new area this time. Stories surrounded the place. Apparently it was the only place a rare herb grew, used in transformation potions. So you joined to look for it. The perfect birthday present.

But... the group got attacked by some strange animals. They looked like a crossing between a big lizard and a horse. They forced you to spend the night at a camp, causing your hurry today.

When you  _finally_ arrived at the palace you wasted no time in handing your horse to the stable boy, running inside and getting changed for the feast you knew must be going on.

Prince Thor his birthday was two weeks ago and the party was  _huge_. People danced and celebrated for two days. So you assumed this wouldn't be any less. You slipped in the dining hall and...

 

-o-x-o-

 

Nothing. Well, that's not completely true. There were some people talking and drinking. A few were scattered around eating. But no party. No celebration. No feast. Where was everybody? And, more importantly, where was Loki?

You held your gift close and turned to the nearest maid.

"Excuse me, do you know anything about the prince his whereabouts?"

"Of course min edelhet. Prince Thor is fighting a tournament in the arena. Almost all if Asgard is watching at the moment. He is fighting a Lord from Valheim."

"I actually meant prince Loki."

"Oh forgive me min edelhet, last time I saw him he was walking to his room from the library. I assume he is watching Thor now."

"Thank you."

The maid curtseyed and walked on.

You immediately started walking to the kitchen.

Since your father was a member of the council, you have been living in the palace all your life. You were just a teenager, but around the same age as the two princes whom you quickly grew friends with. After a while you got closer to Loki instead of Thor though. The other people your age didn't like Loki because he fought with magic instead of swords. And lately Thor has been joining their insults. You had hoped a party would cheer Loki up, but you were starting to wonder if somebody even congratulated him.

You arrived at the kitchen and ask for some chocolate cake and mint ice cream, Loki's favourites.

With your arms full you run to the wing where the royal family lives, and straight to Loki his chambers. You knock.

"Loki! It's me! Are you in here?"

You wait for what seems an eternity and already prepare to knock again when the door opens just a crack. You push it open further and squint your eyes to see something in the darkness. You walk in and the door closes behind you. You can see Loki laying on his bed with his back to you.

"Hey Lokes." You smile.

"What do you want y/n?"

You're taken back by his cold voice. You put your gifts down on the table and walk to the other side of the bed. You gasp in surprise when you see Loki his face. "L-Loki? W-What ha-happened?"

 

His face is rocking a huge bruise and matching cut underneath his left eye and there is dried blood on his face, seemingly poured from his slightly swollen nose.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He tries to hide his face but flinches back when the sheets touch his cheek. You walk closer and sit down on the edge of his bed. You carefully turn his face towards you and check his nose. "You're lucky it isn't broken." You get up, enter the bathroom and return with a big bowl of warm water and a few soft cloths. You sit down again and start cleaning the blood from his face as gently as possible. "Please tell me what happened." You whisper.

He tries to break eye contact but can't move his face away from your soft grip without hurting himself. So he ends up turning his gaze as far down as possible.

"I misbehaved so I got properly punished. It was nothing less of what I deserved."

You freeze where you're cleaning his face. "Misbehaved how?" You ask sceptically.

Loki swallowed thickly. "I... I bothered the Allfather w-while he wa-was attending important business."

I frown slightly. "That's not a reason to hit your son." Not to mention the fact that it is not like Loki to just bother his father without a good reason. "But why did you bother him? I thought you made it a sport to avoid your father as much as possible." You tease slightly.

"I didn't seek him out... I... I got brought to him b-by my f-fighting tu-tutor. He w-wanted me to f-fight in the t-tournament but I refused." Loki his voice is barely a whisper. "I hate fighting. A-And now he wanted me to fight my brother, in public, on m-my b-birthday." Tears escaped him and you immediately wrapped him in your arms.

 

"It's alright Loki. You shouldn't have to fight." You mumbled soft reassurances until he was calmed down a bit. "I brought you gifts." You say cheerfully. You pull away from the embrace gently and grab your presents from the table. You put them down in front of him. "I'm afraid the ice cream is melted a bit, and the cake might be a bit dri-" Loki stopped you by pulling you in a hug. "Thank you."

You smiled and returned the hug happily. When you pulled back Loki carefully took the herbs. "I can't believe you did all this for me..." He lifted his head and suddenly your faces where very close. You swallowed thickly.

"Of course." You whispered. "You're my friend, and it's your birthday." You looked at each other and before you know it you lean in for a kiss.

After his initial shock Loki returns the kiss. When you pull back you're both wearing huge smiles on your faces. "So... ehm..." He cleared his throat. "Do you want to... Are we now... You know..." You chuckled when the prince some started calling silver tongue didn't know what to say.

"Yes. I would like that."

Another smile took over his face and you both ignore the small flinch when the smile hurts his cheek.

He kisses you again.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used "min edelhet" this time, it means "my nobility", literally.


	6. Imagine... Fixing Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is captured, can you break him free from the darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad, very cliché, quite horrible.
> 
>  
> 
> I kinda like it  
> a little

You were being dragged along through a weird flying metal contraption by the crown prince.

"Thor! I demand to know what is going on right now!!" You yelled. He arrived at your chambers a few hours ago, completely distressed, and begged you to come with him to Midgard. You followed him without a second thought as soon as he mentioned your deceased betrothed, but now you were getting annoyed. You got dragged across the barely repaired bifrost towards a hot sandy environment. Then Thor flew you to this strange place. Flying by hammer; not good for your hair.

-o:O:o-

"I'm sorry y/n, but it is hard to explain."

"I'm a smart person. Try me." You hissed.

"It seems like my brother is... well... still alive."

You froze in shock. "Do not lie to me Odinson!" You growled.

"I am not lying min Edelhet, it seems he landed on the world of the Chitauri. He invaded this realm with the power of Thanos at his back. His dream to rule finally at hand."

"And you took me here to try and talk some sense into him?" Since when did Loki want to rule? He hated the little play the king had to keep up all day. He preferred gaining his knowledge through the direct source instead of the council. You knew he would be the best advisor Asgard could ever have. But not king... Strange...

"I did min Edelhet, I barely recognise my brother." You felt sorry for the distressed god and nodded. He immediately lead you to a heavy iron door. "His cell is through this door y/n, I will stay here." You nodded again, opened the door, and walked in.

-o:O:o-

There he was. You couldn't quite believe it. The love of your life, the man whose death you mourned for over a year... Still alive. Still breathing.

He had his back turned to you as you spoke. "Loki... You live..."

He started laughing without turning around. It gave you chills.

"Yes I'm alive. But you won't be for much longer." He laughed again and your expression turned to stone.

"Turn around." You said calmly and without emotion but with authority dripping from your voice. You weren't surprised when he immediately turned to face you. "Explain." You said in the same voice while looking him straight in his eyes. That was weird... his eyes had changed colour since you last saw them. As if a drop of blue had fallen in the emerald pools.

He broke eye contact, keeping his gaze low.

"I fell... for so long it seemed forever. When I landed..." You watch as he swallows thickly. "The Chitauri found me... They brought me to Thanos who showed me my _real_ purpose in life." His voice turned creepily more and more excited as he kept talking. "He showed me the way to rule. He gave me a realm to take over without any problems. He would give it to me to rule and all I had to give him was the Tesseract. And now you are here as well! I thought I had to kill you, but I have a better idea. You can stay by my side and rule as queen of Midgard."

-o:O:o-

You let him finish his explanation in silence while looking at him. From his gaunt frame to his pale skin to his hollow eyes. He looked terrible.

"Loki, do you still love me?" You could see the surprise on his face.

"Of course I do. I will always love you." He whispered. His voice had finally lost its insane tone. His eyes seemed to pierce through your soul with their pure emerald colour.

You used your magic to open the cage and stepped in. You wasted no time getting close to him and pulling him in a hug.

He froze first but returned the hug softly after a moment. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and you felt a wetness against your skin but didn't comment on it. When you finally broke apart his eyes were filled with sorrow. "What have I done..." He said in a broken whisper and buried his face in his hands as he fell to his knees.

You kneeled down in front of him and gently pried his hands away so you could look him in the eyes. "It's not too late. I will help you. We can fix this."

Hope appeared in his eyes as he hugged you. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He whispered in your ear. You pulled back with a smile on your face and stood up, dragging Loki along.

"Come on." You said. "Let's safe the world."

He smiled back at you a bit nervous. "Stay with me?" He held out his hand.

You took it and kissed his cheek softly. "Always."


	7. Imagine... Coming home to Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home at last, Tom is waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure short fluff  
> woot woot *insert bad pokerface* I don't know what I'm doing

You where exhausted. Work had been hell all week. You just got given a new project to lead, which was awesome, but one of the companies you hired was causing trouble.

You never felt so relieved it was weekend, and on top of that you had a week off! If his plane was on time Tom should be home tomorrow morning, and you where planning on spending some days locked away from the world, just being together.

The door of your apartment was finally in front of you and you fumbled with your key, opened the door and stumbled inside.

You almost screamed when you saw someone sitting on your couch but realised who it was just in time. "Hey Tom, early plane?" You smile and collapse on the couch beside him.

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you in a soft kiss. "Hello y/n, yes, i couldn't wait to come home, I missed you."

"I missed you too." You answered sleepily. You melted in his warm embrace.

"You look tired Love, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?" He turned you a bit so you where sitting with your back towards him before he started gently rubbing your shoulders.

You smiled and slowly felt the tension of the last few weeks leaving your body. "Just some stress from work. And missing you."

He kissed your neck as he worked the tension from your back. "Well you have me all for yourself for the next few weeks."

"I'm counting on it." You say smirking lazily. You sigh content. "I love you so much."

The hands stop kneading your back and wrap around your waist. Tom lays down and pulls you along to lay, half on top of him, on the couch in a big pile of tangled limbs. He holds you close and kisses you again.

"I love you too, my beautiful darling."


	8. Imagine... Fighting side by side with Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a battle, and nothing can keep you away from your husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short drabble thing.

"Behind you!" You immediately turn around and force your dagger in the dark elf standing there. He calls to the floor and you pull your weapon back out.

"Thanks." You say to the dark lean figure a few metres away. Loki flashes you a smile. "Of course Love, now let's finish this."

You smirk and the both of you start fighting with renewed vigour, perfectly working with and around each other.

Within no time, the remaining elfs are retreating and the Asgardian warriors cheer loudly. In your euphoria you pull Loki close for a kiss, which he returns without hesitation. When he pulls back he is looking amused and angry at the same time. "I thought I told you to stay in the palace? You could have gotten yourself killed." Oh. That explains the angry part.

"You did. And I ignored it. You needed my help." It was true. You had saved his life as he had saved yours during battle.

The amusement in his eyes grew. "Yes you did. You disobeyed a direct order of your king... And I'm grateful. I wouldn't know what to do without you fighting by my side."

You blushed slightly and smiled widely as he offered you an arm which you took gladly.

That's how you walked back to the palace, arm in arm.

You went straight to your chambers where you took a wonderful bath. When the grime of battle was washed away, you cuddled close together in bed.

You yawned and lazily nuzzled against the crook of his neck. "Sleep well my king."

You felt a kiss placed on top of your head. "Sleep well my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like comments ;)


End file.
